


Revealed

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death Eater Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Duelling, Dumbledore Dies, Harry has a Dark Mark, Hogwarts Castle, Lord Gryffindor Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin Voldemort, M/M, Magic, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Teeny tiny Hermione bashing, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Idk I just really wanted to write a Harry is a Death Eater reveal fic so here we are
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 418





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

The ceiling of the Great Hall was stormy that evening, perhaps sensing the conflict that was to come. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, poking at his food indecisively. A heady mix of excitement and nervousness swirled around him like invisible fog, rendering him without an appetite for dinner. Even treacle tart would be testing for his unsettled stomach, so with a reluctant sigh, Harry relented and pushed his plate away, turning to gazing off into the distance at the wall of the room. Perhaps it was best, seeing what would happen in only an hour or so.

Time fell past like so many grains of sand through fingers and then Harry shifted, straightening imperceptibly at the unmistakable magic he felt reaching out to give his own a caress. Risking a glance towards the doors, which were currently closed, Harry nodded to himself, missing the concerned look Hermione had been giving him after noticing his lack of appetite.

Casually, Harry leaned back ever so slightly and folded his arms across his chest, deliberately sliding his fingers across his left inner forearm as we did so. His wand, concealed in the long sleeve of his robe, pressed into the tender skin and he fought back a wince at the sting. It had to be him that called the others, as his status as a Hogwarts recognized heir who was able to call the Sword of Gryffindor allowed him access to the wards and thus, access to any he wanted to let in.

There was a flurry of smoke and pops and the screams began. Students jumped up from their seats and the teachers' wands were out in an instant, aimed towards the group of Death Eaters that had appeared in the room. Dumbledore looked shocked, eyes without their trademark twinkle as he tried to figure out how they had managed to gain access. Unfortunately, he would not figure it out. The castle magic itself protected Harry from discovery until he was ready to publicly announce his Lordship.

Beside him, Hermione was hissing frantically at some of the DA members nearby, trying to get them to draw their wands and fight back, against what Harry wasn’t sure as no spells had been cast yet. Wands were drawn on both sides but the Death Eaters were waiting for someone and the inhabitants of the school weren’t willing to fire first.

There was a quiet rush of wind and then the Dark Lord strode across the room, gazing fearlessly at Dumbledore, whose wand was pointed straight at him. He couldn’t die so Harry didn’t see any reason why he should be too concerned, Voldemort was capable of strong wandless magic and could defend himself. Though most of his horcruxes had been absorbed, returning his mind and power to their full glory, Nagini and Harry remained, so he was immortal.

Some noise occurred behind Harry before he found himself being shoved forwards, falling to his knees before the Dark Lord. Evidently, Hermione had grown tired of his inaction and decided to make him fight Voldemort himself, as he was prophesied to do. Honestly, with how smart she always said she was, you’d think the girl could figure out the prophecy had already been completed when Harry was a baby and so was not valid anymore.

Any sounds that had been happening in the Great Hall ceased as everyone looked to the two in anticipation, the Death Eaters eager to see the reactions when Harry revealed his true allegiance and everyone else in their misplaced belief that he would save them all, as their Savior and such. Dumbledore in particular leaned forward eagerly, masking it as concern as he adjusted his robes.

Harry smiled an unsettling smile from where he was still kneeling at the feet of his master and lover. The two had become close after Voldemort offered him a deal after 5th year, he had revealed secrets that Dumbledore had been hiding from him and taught him about all the things he had been purposefully kept ignorant of. His mark had been given to him, along with robes and a mask, but he had only used them a few times during the summer for meetings, being unable to get away during the school year. Honestly, he couldn’t believe the Dark Lord had been contemplating giving Draco Malfoy the task of getting the Death Eaters into the school, that boy was incompetent and relied far too heavily on his father’s influence.

“Lord Slytherin.” He said calmly, inclining his head in greeting as if the two had met by chance on the street and weren’t currently supposed to be fighting one another.

Voldemort looked at him and nodded imperceptibly. The time had come to reveal his title. “Lord Gryffindor.” He said in return, fingers playing with the handle of his wand. Gasps could be heard and Dumbledore’s eyes were like frozen shards of ice, cold blue as his thoughts raced to figure out how the boy had gained the title and how Voldemort knew of it.

The Dark Lord extended a hand and Harry took it, standing up and grinning at Barty Jr. when he spotted him near the doors. With a flick of his wand, Harry was robed and his mask donned. “Shall we get on with it then? I’d hate to subject you all to Cissa if you return late.” He said loudly, before shooting a violently red light hurtling towards Dumbledore, who barely managed to deflect it. The spell careened back across the air and smashed into one of the floating candles with an explosion.

Most everyone else was still frozen in shock and the Death Eaters took advantage of this to hand out Stunners and other incapacitating spells towards the students, removing them as a threat without causing damage. Hogwarts wouldn’t be happy with them if they did and Harry wanted to stay on the castle’s good side.

McGonagall and Flitwick had snapped out of their shock and were now furiously dueling back and forth with Barty Jr and Antonin Dolohov, who were more than holding their own. The Dark Lord dismissed Harry to join the fight and headed straight for Dumbledore, whose eyes widened as Snape abandoned the staff table and flanked Voldemort, wand at the ready.

For what felt like mere minutes but was likely hours, Harry whirled across the room, watching the backs of his fellow Death Eaters and assisting them in stopping any of the remaining students from being harmed by stray spellfire or their own magic. Injury in defense would be overlooked by Hogwarts but death would not.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and everyone whirled to find Dumbledore impaled on broken glass shards, his hands moving futilely to reach for his wand, which was swiftly retrieved by Voldemort, who was about to snap it when his eyes narrowed and he tucked it into his robe pocket instead.

A well-aimed spell at above from the Dark Lord caused everyone but the Death Eaters to collapse to the ground, asleep, and much discussion was had over their slumped bodies on how to ensure none of them were a threat and it was eventually decided that the two Hogwarts heirs would ask the castle to assist them.

Hogwarts agreed with a hum and a few teachers and older students glowed black before disappearing, taken to the Hogwarts Express where they would be transported to Platform 9 ¾ where it would be their choice on how to proceed. They were bound to be unable to mention the events of the night until it became public knowledge and released. If they tried to attack again, they would not be spared, as they would no longer be considered civilians in terms of the war.

Harry came willingly as Voldemort pulled him into his lap, settling into the chair where Dumbledore had been sitting mere hours before and leaned his head on the Dark Lord’s shoulder, feeling sleepy from the spell that had been cast though he hadn’t succumbed to it. The Dark Mark had prevented them from being affected entirely, but couldn’t prevent all effects.

The former Headmaster died watching in horror as Harry and Marvolo, something the Dark Lord only permitted his lover to call him privately, exchanged a passionate kiss. The Dark had made a major victory that evening, the ministry was almost theirs, and then they would have won the war. Any resistance could be swiftly dealt with and they doubted many would continue fighting after they saw the new regulations giving creatures proper rights and protections against sending magical children back to unwanted homes in the muggle world.


End file.
